Strange Behaviour
by pinksnow
Summary: Wolf's acting strange, Yuuri is confused!Yuuram fluff!


hi again! second ficcie by pinksnow ! **A big thank u to all the readers and reviewers of my previous ficcie**, u guys made me really, really happy!

Btw for those of u who don't know, (though I'm sure all of u do), Elizabeth is not an OC. I think she appears in ep 45.

Disclaimer: KKM is not mine, so I would appreciate it if anyone could give me Wolf's pink nightgown…….

On with the story.

" Ano….. Wolfram? " Yuuri hesitantly knocked on the door to the new room of the blond mazoku.

" Yes, Yuuri? " he heard the soft voice of his fiancé, and took it as a cue to step inside.

" You haven't ….. slept in my bed for almost a week now….." Yuuri meekly closed the door behind him.

" I know, Yuuri." Wolfram yawned delicately, comfortably settled on his new four poster bed, he ran a hand through the mop of spun gold on his head. " It is your bed. And I'm sure you can use the extra space. "

" That's fine and all…" Yuuri frowned, " But I can't even remember the last time you……… you know, you.." he blushed a rosy pink, " tried to wash my back in the bath…"

" I think you're old enough to do that yourself, Yuuri. " Wolfram casually brushed it off, playing with the hem of his infamous, frilly, pink nighty.

" But…. you are…. my fiancé…." Yuuri mumbled in a small voice, genuinely confused and bewildered at the unusual behavior of the normally over protective, possessive and proud prince.

" What are you talking about? " Wolfram shifted in his bed. " The engagement was an accident, you yourself said that countless times." He snuggled into the covers, making a very pretty picture indeed. The pink negligee looked cute from where it showed, against the rich covers made of indigo satin, not to mention the pale shoulder that had exposed itself where one frilly sleeve carelessly slipped off, revealing milky skin...

" That's true but…" Yuuri softly bit into his lower lip, both out of frustration as well as an effort to keep his mind off the teasing display of pale flesh, which would probably tasted like peach milk if tasted….

' _Dammit! I did not just think that! What's wrong with me? Wolfram is finally backing away. I should be jumping with joy…. So why? '_

Yuuri failed to understand why he was entertaining thoughts of biting the other boy's shoulder and why did the look of casual indifference on the other's face made his heart feel cold to the core.

" It's not like we are going to marry or anything. " Wolfram commented as if pointing out the obvious.

"……" Yuuri couldn't believe his ears. If he didn't know better, he would have announced that aliens had taken over his fiancé's lovely body.

" Besides you're a boy. If I had to marry someone, I would rather marry a cute girl." Wolfram mumbled in a sleepy voice, as if it was the most normal thing to say.

" How can you say that, Wolfram! " Yuuri protested, a little angry now, as he went up to Wolfram and took a seat at the corner of the huge bed, " Especially, when you have me…" he mumbled under his breath. He had to make a huge effort to keep his voice from breaking.

" Hmm…. I think I'll ask out Elizabeth on a date."

"….." tears welled up in black puppy eyes.

" I wonder if I should give her roses?... But then…. lilies are more romantic… no that's no good either….. I mean she has a garden full of flowers…first dates are important… I'll just ask mother to help me with jewelry then…. Girls love necklaces…. What the! " Wolframs further contemplation for the perfect gift was cut off as he found himself pinned to his own bed, by a furious, shaking Yuuri.

" You are not doing this to me, YOU CHEATER! I… don't care! Even if it was an accident…. You're my fiancé! If you want to date someone, date me! I'm the only one you are giving flowers to, you hear! I won't let you… belong to anyone else… I won't…" Yuuri yelled and whined, cheeks hot from crying, tears spilling on to Wolfram's face, in a full fledged childish tantrum.

" Okay. " Wolfram squirmed below Yuuri, freeing one of his hands and now using it to brush away at the maou's tear streaked face.

" N…Nani? " Yuuri had prepared himself a bigger resistance than that.

" I said its okay. " Wolfram smiled softly. " I'll belong to you, you wimp. " He straightened himself in a sitting position and completely wrapped his arms around the flustered maou, pulling him into a warm, much-needed embrace.

" What's the matter with you anyway? You scared the life out of me…." Yuuri whimpered, burying his head in the crevice of the other's neck, letting his lips brush warm exposed skin. Yup. Definitely peach milk.

" Go to sleep, Yuuri." Wolfram stroked Yuuri's back, even as his body tingled as Yuuri continued to brush lips against skin. On the spur of the moment, Wolfram placed a soft kiss on Yuuri's forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment, before drawing back.

" I love you, Wolf…" Yuuri mumbled, before drifting off to sleep in his fiancé's room, in his fiancé's bed, in his fiancé's arms.

And as Wolfram draped the covers over the both of them and snuggled closer to Yuuri's warm body, feeling the other's arm's wrapped snugly around his own slender frame, he made a mental note to personally thank Murata for the ' REVERSE PSYCOLOGY ' book lent to him, a week ago by the great sage, the source of his victory and newfound happiness….

( if u liked it, don't forget to tell me! I love Yuuram fluff! )


End file.
